Exorcist
]] The Exorcist 'is the primary long-range support vehicle of the Adepta Sororitas, also known as the Sisters of Battle. Besides the Rhino, the Exorcist is the oldest type of vehicle in service to the Sisterhood, the history of the Exorcist goes back as far as the Age of Apostasy. Some Exorcist tanks in service today originate from that time period, and are heavily venerated and considered sacred by their users. These tanks, of which some are very similar in appearance to the Space Marine Whirlwind missile tank, use ancient technologies that are barely understood by the Adeptus Mechanicus today. Many of these ancient machines have a reputation as being temperamental and difficult, their Machine Spirits requiring constant work and prayer in order to keep them battle-ready. The Exorcist exists today in two different patterns, the original Prioris Pattern, which originates from the forges of Mars, and the Sanctorum Pattern, which is constructed on Ophelia VII. Due to Mars being the closest Forge World to Terra, and the Emperor Himself, any Prioris Pattern Exorcist originating from there is heavily venerated and each vehicle is regarded as a work of art, as much a symbol of the Emperor as a provider of long-range fire support. While the Sanctorum Pattern is the most common pattern of the Exorcist, it is not held in as high esteem as the original vehicles, which are blessed from the closer divine presence of the Emperor when they were constructed. Armament The Exorcist is based on the common Rhino chassis design, much like many other vehicles used by the Adepta Sororitas. The vehicle is named after its main weapon, the Exorcist Missile Launcher, the weapon is mounted on top of the tank. The ''Prioris Pattern of the Exorcist features a very ornate launcher system that resembles a large pipe organ and launches the missiles out of the tops of its long pipes. The Sanctorum Pattern uses a more conventional missile launching system, and is very similar to the Whirlwind Missile Launcher mounted on the Adeptus Astartes Whirlwind tanks. The missiles fired from the Exorcist Missile Launcher are armour-piercing explosives that are capable of annihilating enemy tanks or destroying squads of heavy infantry in a single salvo, assuming the launcher does not malfunction. Though the weapon is potent, to the Sisterhood its primary purpose is to serve as a divine symbol of the power and glory of the Ecclesiarchy and serve as a mobile shrine to the Emperor. Like the Immolator tank also used by the Sister of Battle, the Exorcist belongs to the Adeptus Ministorum's unique arsenal of war-machines. These weapons and vehicles are seen as tools for prosecuting holy wars against heretics and mutants, and it would be inappropriate for the rabble of the Imperial Guard or the deviant Space Marines who worship their Primarchs to use. For these factions to use these most holy of weapons would be to risk tainting the Machine Spirit and would incur the displeasure of the Emperor. Each Exorcist is hand-crafted and unique, and each one may be outfitted with several upgrades, including; Blessed Ammunition, dozer blades, extra armour plating, a Holy Icon, a Hunter-killer Missile Launcher, Laud Hailers, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, a searchlight and smoke launchers. Known Formations *'''Chorus of Faith - During their Wars of Faith, the Sisters of Battle of the Adepta Sororitas are often confronted by Renegades and apostates with access to heavy armour, and even infernal war machinery to aid them in resisting the Sisters' divinely-ordained judgement. In such battles, the Sororitas rely largely on their arcane Exorcist tanks to deal with such resilient targets, often combining them on the battlefield in a "chorus of faith" whose massed firepower can obliterate even a Titan in a hail of Melta-missiles. Exorcist tanks themselves are little understood weapons whose origins are shrouded in the dark days of the Age of Apostasy. They can be found in a number of different designs, some resembling ornate works of ecclesiastical art more closely than war machines, and many are further bedecked in reliquaries and icons, inspirational music blasting forth from their Laud Hailers to spur the faithful into battle. Exorcist tanks in a "chorus of faith" formation can combine their fire in an exultation of judgement, which is capable of bringing a devastating barrage of missiles atop the target. Users of the Exorcist Missile Tank *'Adepta Sororitas' - The Exorcist is used as the primary long-range support vehicle by the Sisters of battle, the Exorcist is used by all of the Sisterhood's Orders. *'Ordo Hereticus' - Besides the Sisters of Battle, the Ordo Hereticus branch of the Inquisition permits the use of the Exorcist to its forces as a support vehicle. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex: Witch Hunters'' (3rd Edition), pp. 23, 36 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 228-232 *''Imperial Armour'' Update 2002, pg. 23 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse 2'', pg. 41 *''Shield of Baal: Exterminatus'' (7th Edition), pg. 85 *''White Dwarf'' 380 (UK), "Codex: Sisters of Battle" (5th Edition), pg. 100 *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) Gallery Exorcist02.png|An Exorcist of the Order of the Bloody Rose Exorcist03.png|An Exorcist tank belonging to the Order of the Blue Robe Exorcist04.png|An Exorcist belonging to the Order of Our Martyred Lady operating in the ash wastes outside of Hive Helsreach during the Third War for Armageddon Exorcist06.png|A Prioris Pattern Exorcist Exorcist08.png|A Sanctorum Pattern Exorcist Exorcist.jpg|An Exorcist Missile Tank during battle es:Exorcista Category:E Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Hereticus Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles